Come On Home: A Bloom One-Shot series
by Rolivianna
Summary: Set in the "Bloom" universe. M rating for explicit sexual content. Rolivia. R&R. Now a one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Come On Home**_

 _Say, pretty baby, I know it ain't easy_

 _To let go, rest assure_

 _But you drive me crazy, And I'm gonna prove to you_

 _That all my intentions, Are nothing but pure_

Amanda slides the key into the doorknob of her new home. Her home with Olivia. After a year and a half of being together, Olivia had finally asked the younger woman to live with her, and her answer was nothing short of a joyful _yes._ She has the last box of her essentials under her arm as she shuffles inside, taking note of the dim lighting in the small house. Olivia had told her earlier that day that she would be waiting for her at _home,_ so Amanda's a little confused when she finds that the house is silent and seemingly empty.

She hears a faint noise down the hallway, sort of a splashing sound, and she figures her lover is taking a bath. She sets the box down on the floor next to the couch, sheds her sweater, shoes, and makes her way down the hall. She pauses when she hears music playing, their favorite artist, and then another noise.

A moan. She knows _that_ sound well.

She tiptoes through their bedroom and to the bathroom, seeing that the door is half open. She pokes her head in and nearly falls to the floor at the sight before her.

Olivia's in their bathtub, a leg hanging over the side, dripping water onto the floor, her hair is in a loose clip and her neck is arched back. She's breathing heavily; one of her hands is gripping the side of the tub and the other is submerged under the slightly bubbly water.

Amanda's woman's jaw drops when she hears Olivia whimper, eyes closed, head now turned towards her. "God, _Amanda.."_ The brunette whimpers, body writhing in the warm water.

The blonde's breath hitches as she watches her girlfriend pleasure herself.

Olivia's eyes snap open but she doesn't falter, instead she speeds up, her arm splish-splashing in and out of the water lightly. Her eyes are dark and her mouth is in that sexy little 'O' shape, and she's staring intensely at her girlfriend. "You took too long to get here." She rasps, eyes fluttering and toes curling.

Amanda steps into the bathroom, eyes focusing on the older woman's. She watches the brunette's hand move seductively in the water, can see the distorted outline of her hips and the neatly trimmed curls, and _christ_ , those breasts that can't decided if they want to be in or out of the water.

"Amanda.." Olivia whimpers again, dark gaze faltering. "You have two seconds to lose the clothes before I finish this myself."

The blonde is sent into overdrive, not wasting a second before stripping off her clothes and lowering herself into the warm water. "You're naughty for starting without me, Livvie." She tuts, her hand moving to grip her girlfriend's arm. She pulls Olivia's hand from between her legs and slips the two slick fingers into her mouth, tasting the older woman's arousal. She ignores the other woman's groan of displeasure. "You know that _I_ like making you like this.." She purrs, moving to rest on top of Olivia.

"Baby.." Olivia mutters, arching her back as Amanda latches her lips onto her lover's wet, distended nipple. She feels the older woman's nails rake down her back as she sucks on the cinnamon colored skin, nipping and tugging a little bit rougher than usual.

"What _ever_ shall I do with you?" She murmurs against heated flesh.

"Fuck me." Olivia grates, cupping Amanda's cheeks and bringing their lips together. "Right here.." Her voice is rushed, and the younger woman can tell that she's close to release already, just by what she'd already done to herself. "Right in _our_ bathtub." She mumbles.

That's all the convincing that the blonde needs. She feels Olivia's leg move from the edge of the tub to wrap around the middle of her back, keeping her in place. She slides her fingers inside the writhing woman, slides them home, the place she truly loves being. The other woman expels a long breath as Amanda's fingers fill her, rubbing slowly against her spongy front wall.

"Amanda Rollins, I said _fuck me."_ She growls, giving the younger woman's damp, blonde hair a firm tug.

"Yes, ma'am."

Her fingers slide out, then slam back in, sending Olivia's head back over the edge of the old fashioned tub, mouth dropping open. The older woman's fingers are back at the edge, holding on tightly as her girlfriend moves her fingers deftly, expertly in and out of her.

Water is cascading over the edge of the tub but neither women are aware enough of anything other than each other to pay attention.

The clip in Olivia's hair, although still holding her hair up, is loose, letting a few long strands of the older woman's hair to fall in wild curls around her cheeks and sticks to her shoulders. This is Amanda's favorite Olivia. Not a stitch of makeup, messy hair, freckled cheeks flushed, eyes drooping. This is the Olivia that only she is allowed to see. Only she gets the _privilege_ of witnessing.

When Olivia comes, she let's out a noise that sounds like a mixture of a laugh and a moan, and it's the sexiest thing Amanda's ever heard. The blonde watches her lover's face intently, fingers relentlessly pounding into the older woman. She doesn't dare touch that little nub that's begging for attention. She'll call it a little punishment for starting without her.

As the brunette calms down, breath heavy, she smiles lazily. "I love it when you get like that." She husks, voice dripping with honey and spice.

"When I get like what?"

"When you get bold and take what's yours."

She'll probably never understand how Olivia is so willing to be _hers,_ but she daren't question it. She leans forward and kisses her lover deeply, languidly, basking in the scent of her girlfriend. The heady mixture of sex and vanilla, and she thinks she can taste wine on the older woman's tongue. She could get drunk off of this woman.

"Welcome home, lover." Olivia whispers against her mouth, teeth tugging on the blonde's lower lip. They devour each other for a few moments longer before deciding that they aren't nearly finished with each other. They've got a bed to christen as _theirs_. Amanda pulls the drain and helps the other woman out of the bath tub, not bothering to towel off. They stumble clumsily into the bedroom, and Olivia pushes the younger woman away, telling her to lay on the bed.

Amanda listens, stacking a few pillows and propping her head up. She watches as Olivia undoes her hair, tossing the clip to the side. The brunette crawls up the bed, body glistening from the water, tips of her curly hair damp from being unintentionally doused.

"I _do_ think I need to _properly_ welcome the love of my life home." She purrs, pushing the younger woman's legs apart. The hungry gaze her dripping sex is awarded nearly sends her over the edge. Olivia knows exactly how to make her feel completely cherished. "But.. Something tells me that this will be _my_ treat." She's still on her knees as she lowers her mouth, and Amanda can see her perfectly tanned ass, adorned in a light sheen of water. "Such a sweet treat."

Fireworks explode in front of her eyes as she watches Olivia's tongue maneuver in and out, up down, everywhere she can reach. She's licking and sucking and nipping like this is her first and last meal ever on earth. It's always like this.

" _Right there.."_ Amanda pants, head finally losing the battle and tilting back, eyes also betraying her and slipping closed. She's given the chance to just feel now, feel Olivia's lips and teeth and tongue and..

"Oh, _Fuck!"_ Fingers.

Her hand flies to damp brown locks, tangling roughly and holding the head between her legs in place. She flies apart when she feels, hears, Olivia whisper a needy, "I love you," against her throbbing body, tongue sloppily lapping up the blonde's release.

The next thing she knows, Olivia's on top of her, hands cupping her pert breasts, lips kissing and nipping at her collarbone and neck. They kiss again, and Amanda can taste herself on her girlfriend's lips. It's one of the most erotic things she's ever experienced. The deepest connection, and now it's happening in their home, in their room, and _god,_ in their bed.

Their slick bodies are pressed together as they lay quiet, content on just relaxing after their wild lovemaking, both in the bathroom and in their now wet bed.

"I love you." Amanda finally says, head turning to face Olivia's. The older brunette smiles sweetly, lips plump from the work they did a few minutes ago.

"I love you, too."

They hear their song come back on, the album probably having started over. The sweet melody of Lyle Divinsky drifting softly from the bathroom to their bedroom.

 _Come on home_

 _Where you belong_

 _ **End.**_


	2. Alumni

_**Takes place in month four of their relationship.**_

Olivia scoffs as she skims through an obviously plagiarized finals essay. It's as if her student's think that she doesn't recognize famous essays from well known Philosophers. She scowls as she reads through one of _Avicenna's_ most popular essays, spotting obvious similarities in paragraphs and phrases as one of her students. She feels Amanda's fingers on the top of her foot and looks up, peering at her girlfriend over her black rimmed glasses. "I've failed four students so far, just for plagiarism." She shakes her head, fingers running habitually through wavy brown hair.

Amanda laughs, looking up from a book she isn't really reading. She's spent the past hour watching Olivia stare intently at her computer screen, imbedding every emotion and look that crosses the older woman's face, into her head. "How _dare_ they think they can get anything past you." She teases, holding in a burst of laughter as Olivia nods in agreement.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" She pulls her glasses off and tosses them on the coffee table. "Obviously I look like an idiot if these kids think they won't get failed for _plagiarizing_ important philosophical figures."

Amanda arches a blonde brow and let's her hand run up Olivia's shin to her knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "You _look_ a little tired. A lot beautiful.. Delicious, really, but not a trace of idiocy." She flirts, eyes never leaving the other woman's blushing face.

Olivia's about to reply when her laptop dings. She clicks on the notification, reaching over to retrieve her glasses, and reads the email over quickly.

She groans.

"Now what?" Amanda smirks, leaning over to look at the screen. Olivia scoots over, letting her lover squeeze in between her and the couch, and they snuggle in together, the blonde's book long since forgotten. Their legs entwine and the younger woman let's the back of her head rest on the other woman's upper chest.

"I've been invited to an _alumni reunion."_ She recites, scrolling through the information. "It's a holiday thing for my graduating class."

"Are you going to go? See your old _sorority sisters?"_ She teases, her foot running up and down Olivia's leg.

"Not old." Olivia corrects, pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose. "And I think I have to. Since I work at the school now." She doesn't usually like functions like these, especially if it involves seeing people from her past. But as a teacher at the school, she feels she has to keep a good image of herself. Stay involved. She reads on, and a smile crosses her face. "I can bring someone though."

"Good luck." Amanda snorts, letting her eyes slip closed. She hates anything that needs dressing up for. She'd even avoid going to her own alumni functions.

"Oh, c'mon, babe. It'd be more bearable with you there." Olivia pleads, closing her laptop and setting it on the floor next to the couch. She turns her body to face her lover and she smiles sweetly. "It'd mean a lot if you came."

"I'll come, but not to that thing." Amanda jokes, earning an eye roll from her lover.

"No coming for _you_ if you won't come with _me_." Olivia smirks, garnering a gasp from the younger woman.

Amanda tuts, shaking her head as she looks at Olivia's lips. "You drive a hard bargain. I may need a little convincing." The blonde smiles, watching as the older woman adjusts, straddling her girlfriend's hips.

"I can do that." The brunette bites her lip, fingers flying to the buttons of her cotton shirt. Her eyes are challenging as she slips the garment off of her shoulders, letting it slide to the floor. Amanda makes no move, says nothing, so she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. The blonde's breath hitches and Olivia smiles sweetly, letting the lacy material follow the shirt's path.

Amanda gazes at the other woman's full breasts, tanned skin, pebbled nipples and shifts her legs together. "A compelling argument indeed, professor." She mutters, her fingers tracing the soft skin on the undersides of Olivia's breasts.

Olivia's breathing picks up and she leans down, arms holding her weight up on either side of Amanda's head. "So you'll come with me?"

"Compelling, not convincing." Amanda whispers, a small, open mouthed smile crossing her face.

Olivia hums, pressing her lips against the younger woman's. They kiss languidly for a few moments before the older woman pulls away, panting. Her breasts brush softly against the material of the blonde's shirt and they just bathe in the presence of each other for a moment. Amanda leans up for another kiss but Olivia turns her head away, instead sitting up as her hips grind down roughly against the other woman's. She dips her head down, tongue darting out to draw a trail across Amanda's jaw. Her lips tug at the blonde's earlobe, smiling as she whispers a raspy, "Guess I'll have to try a little harder." Olivia brings Amanda's hands up to up her exposed breasts, slipping a thigh between Amanda's before grinding down rhythmically once again, both women moaning at the delightful pressure between their legs.

Amanda's going with Olivia, she knew she'd be going the minute Olivia had mentioned the event. She'll never _really_ be able to say no to this woman, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

…

The large room is filled with people, all dressed in nice clothing. Amanda feels out of place in her emerald halter dress, which ends at her knees, while every other woman is wearing floor length dresses. Even Olivia chose to go with a silky pink slip dress that drapes across the floor a few inches. The light color looks incredible against her skin, and Amanda can tell that other people are appreciating it too.

She watches as Olivia grabs their flutes of champagne and makes her way back over. She'll have to admit it feels nice to be _out_ with her girlfriend, seeing as their relationship is still a little new and she doesn't know how open Olivia wants to be about them seeing each other. A school function is hardly the place you want to go to on a date if you're looking to keep a relationship under wraps.

She sits up straight as the older woman approaches. Not even seconds later, her face falls. The brunette is stopped by a tall blonde, wearing an almost _too_ revealing black dress. Olivia looks like she knows her, because moments later, she's setting the flutes down and hugging the other woman.

A pang of jealousy shoots through Amanda and she looks at her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Amanda!" She hears her lover call, and she looks up, seeing the blonde looking in her direction, and Olivia waving her over.

She makes her way to the pair, chin high and shoulders squared. She won't let on that she's feeling incredibly self conscious right now.

"Hi," She smiles politely, immediately stepping next to the older woman, hand subtly coming to rest on the brunette's lower back.

"Karlie, this is my girlfriend, Amanda. Amanda, Karlie was my roommate sophomore year." Olivia introduces, her own hand landing on Amanda's waist.

Karlie arches a perfectly shaped brow and sizes the younger woman up. "Wow, Olivia.. She's Beautiful.. Young."

Olivia smiles proudly, unfazed by the brash comment. "She's Siena Alumni too. Graduated two years ago."

"So.. You can't be twenty five yet, right?"

Amanda smiles, thin lipped and slightly embarrassed, "Twenty four."

"I see you have a type. She's a little shorter than I was-"

"Will you excuse me," Amanda cuts in, unable to hear whatever it is this woman had no problem sharing. She pushes away from Olivia's touch and walks quickly towards the entrance of the building. She ignores her girlfriend's calls of her name as she collects her coat from the doorman.

She stops outside, taking a deep breath. Olivia has a type. The harsh comment Olivia's old roommate had made runs through her mind on repeat, tormenting her. She'd insinuated that she and Olivia had had something in college and standing in front of one of the brunette's previous lovers somehow made her stomach knot up.

"Babe! Amanda," she heard behind her, and she turns around, wrapping her coat tightly against her cold body. Olivia hasn't grabbed her coat from the doorman and Amanda has half a mind to tell her to go in and get it.

"What she said-"

"It's fine."

Olivia shakes her head, stepping closer. The younger woman sees goosebumps on the brunette's arms and chest and she feels bad. "It's not. She shouldn't have said that, she's just very.. blunt."

"Why are you with me?" Amanda blurts, shaking her head.

Olivia's jaw drops and she steps back eyes wide and shocked, as if she's been slapped in the face.

"I- I mean.. All these older, _mature_ , women here.. they can give you so much more than I can.. I mean, what do I have that they can't give you _times ten?"_

Olivia's face steels and she squares her shoulders. The professor in her clearly showing through. "I'm.. I'm insulted that you even have to ask me that.. but I'll tell you anyway." Her voice quivers slightly. "First off, Karlie was a fling, she looked like Alex, and I was heartbroken. Didn't last more than a weekend. Second, I didn't bring you here to show you that I have a better selection. I've not _looked_ at another woman since I met you. I _can't._ You're all I see. And third? Fuck, Amanda. What do you _have?_ Everything. You name it. Personality, wit, intelligence, beauty, humor.. I just.. You have my heart. I invited you because I want to show you off. I want to spend time with you. I want my peers to see that I'm happy. It may be selfish of me, but that's it. I just want _you."_

It's probably a little more than Amanda expected to hear from her lover, but it's perfect. A wide smile breaks out over her face and she steps towards the other woman, who is now trembling from the cold and most likely nerves. Amanda shucks off her jacket and drapes it around Olivia's shoulders. "You have my heart too, Livvie." She whispers, cupping her lover's cheeks.

They kiss soundly, lips and tongue conveying what words can't.

"Let's go get our stuff and get outta here." Olivia whispers, cold fingers stroking Amanda's heated cheeks.

"I thought you wanted to show me off."

The brunette smiles, biting her lip. "I did before.. Now I just want you all to myself."

Amanda can't argue with that, so she links her fingers with her girlfriend's and pulls her into the warm entryway. They quickly grab their things and sneak out before anyone notices, and make their way to Olivia's car, fingers entwined and jackets on opposite women.


	3. Caught

**Hopefully this makes up for my lack of updating on... well, everything. *shrugs sheepishly***

Olivia smiles at passing students as she makes her way to Siena's library. She hasn't had the pleasure of seeing her girlfriend much this week; their schedules having overlapped quite a bit.

She makes her way through the entrance near the front desk and her smile widens when she sees her blonde lover working on the old desk computer. "Is the librarian free for lunch?" She asks, startling Amanda.

"I didn't hear you come in." The younger woman laughs, noting that the older woman's heels are uncharacteristically click-less today. "I _am._ I brought my own, but I have enough to share if you'd like to join me in the back room." She arches a blonde eyebrow and backs up slightly.

An enticing offer.

"I would most definitely love to join you."

Olivia follows Amanda into the dimmed break room, bending to set her purse down next to a chair. She feels hands on her hips and she bites her lip, standing up straight and turning around. "Hi." She murmurs, lips only a few inches from Amanda's.

The younger woman hums, sliding her hands around to cup Olivia's backside. "Hello, Doctor."

Olivia's breath hitches at the contact and she places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, smiling when she hears Amanda's stomach growl slightly. She pulls away to sit down at the large circle table, patting the seat next to her. "What's for lunch today, my love?"

"Leftover pasta salad and a turkey sub." The blonde answers, taking the food out of the refrigerator and grabbing two plastic forks from the cabinet above the sink.

"Yummm. I love your pasta salad."

They split the food up and make small talk as they eat, mostly catching up on their busy weeks. Occasionally, they steal kisses in between bites, unable to stop the urge.

When they finish eating, Olivia stands to throw her trash away, but Amanda stops her, taking the napkin and fork and setting it back down onto the table. She cups Olivia's cheeks in her cool hands and brings their lips together in a deep, longing kiss. The older woman sinks into the kiss immediately, feeling the want that she has for this woman settle in her core. She feels the wall behind her, and she doesn't remember moving, but the thought is quickly whisked away when Amanda's tongue plunges deep into her mouth.

The kiss is getting a little _too_ frantic, veering into dangerous territory for the setting they're in. Olivia pulls their lips apart, breathless, cheeks flushed, and whispers, "What's gotten into you?"

The younger woman presses Olivia's body firmly against the wall, hands dragging slowly over full, clothed breasts, "You know.. I haven't touched you in a week.." She murmurs, reaching back down and pulling the hem of the brunette's skirt up high around tanned thighs. Her panty hose are black and end mid thigh, and Amanda's mouth waters when she feels the lacy tops against her fingertips.

"We're at _work."_ The brunette rasps, voice breathy and unconvincing.

"I see that." Amanda hums, reaching higher to cup the older woman's lace clad sex.

Olivia's head drops back against the wall, mouth dropped open. "We shouldn't do this here." She protests weakly, hooking a leg around Amanda's hip.

The blonde smiles before leaning in to nip at the heated skin on Olivia's neck. Her fingers move up and dip into the side of the thin material, brushing against damp curls. Olivia knows it's wrong to do this here, especially when they don't know if or when Coraline is going to pop in anytime soon.

"You're already so wet and I've barely touched you…" Amanda murmurs, pushing two fingers into her lover. Olivia's knees nearly buckle, her head bumping against the wall again and she expels a breathy moan.

…

Amanda can feel every inch of Olivia's slick sex, the velvety walls contracting around her fingers. She looks up to see the older woman's dark eyes glazed over, peering down at her, plump lips parted and cheeks flushed with arousal. It's a delicious sight.

She twists her fingers, adding a third one and speeding up her pace. Olivia shrieks before biting her lip.

" _God,_ Yes. Fuck me like that."

She feels the older woman's fingers begin to work on the button of her jeans. She works her fingers quickly, feels the burn in her wrist and forearm, and she can tell Olivia is about to come. She looks up, seeing brown eyes widen, and in seconds, she hears another gasp; but it sounds different. Olivia grinds out a shocked " _Oh my god,"_ pushing Amanda away and pulling her skirt down.

The blonde turns around and sees Coraline standing there, eyes wide.

"Fuck."

"You not gettin' enough at home?" The older woman cracks, a wide smirk on her face. Amanda blushes, turning to stand in front of Olivia, who is adjusting her clothes.

"Coraline…" Amanda chokes, putting her palms up. She turns her head to see Olivia, cheeks red and flushed with embarrassment and arousal. She should have listened to the older woman when she said they shouldn't do this here.

The old woman arches a brow, as if to say " _go on_.."

"Can we just.. pretend.. you didn't see this? please?"

The older woman looks at Amanda then at Olivia, who both look terribly embarrassed. She rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. "I didn't see a thing." She mutters, a smile still on her lips, and she makes her way out of the break room.

Both women let out a breath, and Amanda turns back to see Olivia's eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Liv.. I shoulda listened to you."

The brunette shakes her head, cheeks red from a concoction of emotion ranging from embarrassment to arousal. She huffs out a strained breath as she mutters tersely, "Next time.. We do this in my office where the door actually _locks."_


End file.
